Rouse
by sberryluv
Summary: Petey's doesn't show up for band practice so Alex goes and looks for him.  Alex/Petey slash with mentions of Alex/Chris Sabin.


Practice was supposed to have started over an hour ago, but Petey still wasn't there. Everyone was getting rather irritated with him for making them wait. It was rare they found a free moment in their schedules all at the same time and now the opportunity was lost because Petey no showed. Alex and Chris took turns calling Petey and leaving messages. They continued on with practice anyway figuring he got delayed with family matters and would show up eventually.

Three hours later Petey still hadn't showed, more troubling yet he hadn't even called. Alex's irritation slowly turned into concern. He and Chris decided to drive over to Petey's to make sure all was okay. When they got there they were disappointed at not seeing Petey's car parked out front. Alex and Chris continued to drive to their house trying to think of what they should do next.

It was decided Chris would wait back at his and Alex's house in case Petey showed up there. That was happening a lot lately. Petey and his wife had been fighting more and more, which, usually ended up with Petey going out to the bar, getting drunk, and then crashing back at Alex and Chris' house. They knew some of the fights were over money because Petey told them so, but they suspected some of Petey's problems were because he still had feelings for Alex. They never brought this up to Petey, but they discussed this among themselves often.

While Chris waited to see if Petey showed up at the house, Alex thought he would check out the gym and the wrestling school Petey worked at as a trainer in case he decided to seek some solitude there.

"Call me if you hear from him," Alex said to Chris.

"I will, but I'm sure he will call you first Alex."

"If I do find him you still don't care, do you?"

Understanding right away Alex was trying to ask for permission Chris replied, "No, as long as he doesn't touch you."

"Right. I'll be home after I check the gym and the school."

Alex dropped Chris off at the house and they shared a quick kiss before Alex drove away to check the gym and wrestling school.

The gym was a bust. Alex drove around the parking lot twice just to be sure he hadn't missed Petey's car the first time.

As he approached the wrestling school relief flooded over Alex as he saw a lone car in the parking lot - Petey's car.

Alex found the door unlocked and walked inside. The whole building was dark except for a dim light that was coming from the makeshift office. Alex quickly made his way over there. He knocked on the door and said "Hey Petey! What have you been doing? You missed practice." Getting no response, Alex opened the door and walked into the room.

Petey was lying on the sofa asleep. His phone sat on a bunch of newspapers scattered across the coffee table next to him.

Alex walked closer and stared at Petey, trying to decide if drawing on Petey's face with permanent marker was worth getting Petey pissed at him. He decided against it only because Chris wasn't there and it wouldn't be as much fun without Chris.

He was about to wake Petey up when he noticed the paper on the table was opened to the personal ads and some of the ads were circled. They all read – SWM seeks SWM for fun and possible relationship. Alex went to grab the paper for a closer look when he saw on Petey's phone that a video was paused. Not above snooping he pressed play and was greeted with a clip of gay porn. More specifically a man getting a blowjob and finger fucked by some other man.

Alex smirked, delighted at his find. He reset the video back to the beginning and sat down in the chair to watch what Petey had found so enjoyable he missed band practice. He watched a couple more times before placing the phone back on the table. He contemplated his next move for a moment. Alex knew Petey would be caught off guard and he was trying to decide how to play this out. He could of course mock and tease Petey relentlessly for this just for amusement. Petey was easy to rile up. On the other hand he also knew Petey was having a rough time lately. He could tell Petey was depressed and stressed over his finances and all the fights he had with his wife.

Alex nudged Petey awake.

Sitting up and looking around Petey ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his head.

"What time is it?" Petey asked, glancing up at Alex.

"Past midnight."

"Fuck. Practice."

"Yeah, you missed that. We were getting worried about you. We must of left a half dozen messages and then we drove by your house and when we didn't see you there we thought something bad had happened. I'd thought I'd check here before I started calling the local hospitals. Then I found out you were just sleeping. Lazy motherfucker."

"Are the others mad?"

"Don't worry about it. You know Sabin never gets mad and the others will get over it."

"Sorry."

"Of course, I can see you weren't just sleeping." Alex gestures to the table where the paper is laying.

"Oh, fuck!" Petey quickly grabs the paper and tries to fold it back up.

"Ha! A little late for that. Besides I also found this on your phone." Alex starts the porn video and sits down next to Petey, holding up the phone so they could both see it.

"Alex, I just . . . I . . . You can turn it off."

"Why would I want to turn porn off? Word to the wise though you might not want to leave this stuff just laying around. Anybody could have walked in here and found it. I mean if you want to keep it a secret that is. Either way it doesn't matter to me."

"Alex, I can explain . . ."

"Ssh. Porn's on."

They sat in silence watching the short five minute video clip.

Petey was aware his breathing got heavier as the video progressed, but he just couldn't help himself. He was also aware that while Alex was holding the phone up with his left hand, Alex's right hand was gently kneading Petey's inner thigh.

When the video stopped Petey leaned his head back against the sofa cushion and stared up at the ceiling. He was hard. All he could think about was wanting to undo his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. If Alex wasn't there he would have been beating off by now. But Alex was there, still kneading his thigh. He wondered how obvious his erection was to Alex.

"Petey? Are you going to answer me?"

Oh, shit. Petey hadn't even realized Alex was talking.

"What?" Petey was surprised how low and breathy his voice sounded.

"Doesn't your wife do a good enough job sucking you off?"

Petey let out a sigh before answering, still staring at the ceiling. "No. She doesn't like doing that kind of stuff. Besides it wouldn't be the same anyway."

Alex was privately horrified at this revelation. He couldn't imagine even being married let alone being married to someone that didn't give blowjobs, but not wanting to upset Petey he just gave a quiet little laugh before he said "No, I suppose it wouldn't be the same."

Alex's hand had moved so far up Petey's thigh that part of his hand rested on top of Petey's cock. Petey could feel the heat of Alex's hand through his jeans. The feeling just fueled his arousal and he twisted slightly in his seat at a futile attempt to relieve the pressure. Then Alex shifted his position removing his hand. Petey missed the contact right away, but soon the warmth was back as Alex's whole hand palmed his erection on top of his pants.

A small part of Petey's brain kept nagging at him to tell Alex to stop. He had a wife at home and Alex had Chris waiting for him. However, he knew is wife would never find out and he highly doubted Alex would be doing this without Chris' permission. Petey just couldn't get his voice to say the word "stop."

The pressure in his groin was intense now almost painful as his cock pressed against the inside of his jeans. Petey let out a short gasp before he snapped his mouth closed again as his erection was freed from his pants. He was so lost in his thoughts and the feeling of Alex's hand he hadn't noticed Alex move to the floor or heard Alex unzip his jeans pulling them off with his boxer briefs in one smooth motion.

"It's okay. No one else is here Petey. I like to listen to you." Alex was on his knees settled between Petey's legs. His mouth was a mere inch away from Petey's erection as he talked. Petey could feel Alex's warm breath hit his cock with each word he spoke. Petey was only vaguely aware of what Alex had actually said. He managed an "A-huh" and hoped that was an sufficient response.

Alex smirked and let out a soft laugh again. The rush of warm air hitting Petey's cock caused a low moan to escape Petey's lips as he involuntarily thrusted up toward Alex's mouth. Knowing how badly Petey needed this, Alex opted not to continue the teasing and took Petey's cock in his mouth all the way to the base. Petey's hands fisted into Alex's hair, his fingers laced between dark brown and bright blond locks. As Alex's mouth worked on Petey, his hands were lightly resting on Petey's hips so Petey was able to vigorously thrust up to meet Alex's mouth. Petey knew Alex could take it and he did smoothly.

Petey wanted to lie back and relax, but at the same time wanted to watch Alex's mouth work him over. Petey willed his head up to watch. He had forgotten just how talented Alex was. Petey saw Alex's hand move from his hip and disappear beneath his cock. Soon he felt a wet finger poking at his entrance. Suddenly, Petey tensed and that little voice in the back of his mind spoke up again that reminded him he was married and shouldn't be doing this.

Petey kept a grip on Alex's hair as a voice said "Alex stop." Petey knew it had to be his voice, but it seemed far away. He wasn't sure if he said it out loud or if he just thought it, but he soon realized he must have said it out loud as Alex stopped and pulled back as best he could under Petey's grip. He saw Alex's questioning dark brown eyes stare up at him.

"Petey? Petey?" Alex was talking. "Petey if you really want me to stop I will, but you have to let go of my hair."

Petey's head was still foggy with endorphins. God, knew he wanted this so bad. He _needed_ this. He missed this part of his sex life and the relationship that came with it since he got married - being able to completely submit and forget everything, giving up control and letting someone else take care of him. It's best this happened with Alex. Even though Alex was generally a dickhead, he trusted him. With all the fantasies he'd been having recently this would have happened sooner or later and probably with some stranger.

"Petey!" Alex's voice startled Petey out of his thoughts, "Stop thinking so much and let go."

"'kay" Petey nodded his head slightly, his voice was only a whisper, but that's all the affirmation Alex needed.

Alex pushed Petey's hips forcibly down onto the sofa. "Still" he commanded before licking down Petey's length and taking him back into his mouth.

Alex worked a finger into Petey's entrance. Petey squirmed underneath the grip Alex had on his one hip and rested his feet up on the coffee table in front of him to show Alex he wanted more. Alex took the hint and worked in a second finger driving them deeper and deeper into Petey.

Petey's head lolled back onto the sofa as he lost his grip on Alex's hair letting his hands fall to his sides. Petey's breathing was heavy and erratic as he tried to fight off his orgasm.

"Alex," Petey moaned. Alex always loved the sound of his own name especially when Petey said it in such a pleading manner. He knew Petey was close to the edge so Alex picked up the pace, sucking Petey off with great skill while zealously finger fucking him.

He moved his other hand off of Petey's hip to his hand, interlacing their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. At that moment Alex's fingers hit the right spot inside of Petey.

"Fuck," Petey said as he arched off the sofa trying to get as deep into Alex's mouth as possible. He brought one arm over his face and squeezed down on Alex's hand as his orgasm hit him hard, shooting cum down the back of Alex's throat. Alex didn't let up until he felt Petey's body relax wanting to give Petey as much pleasure as he could.

After a few moment of stillness passed Petey's breathing returned to normal. Alex assisted Petey in pulling up his boxer briefs and jeans before sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"I have to go. I'm sure my wife's waiting for me," Petey said getting up and finishing zipping his jeans.

Alex could read Petey like a book. He heard the nerves and uneasiness settling in Petey's voice. He knew if he didn't stop it now Petey would beat himself up over giving into temptation and betraying his wife. He knew it wasn't easy for Petey.

"No, you don't have to go and I'm sure your wife can wait," Alex took Petey's hand and pulled him back onto the sofa. Alex lied down, wrapping his arms around Petey, pulling him on top of him with Petey's head resting on Alex's chest.

Petey never protested. He offered a simple "Thanks Alex," and fell asleep as Alex picked up Petey's phone to search for more porn.


End file.
